Reminiscence
by imKimTheWriter
Summary: Some people are just meant to be together until the end. Even death—which is inevitable—couldn't bring them apart. Together, they defied the rules of life, even the other half has lost its sanity. AU. Fem!Kuro.
1. Chapter I: First Day

**I don't own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

"_So there's this mysterious girl, and I think she stole my heart."_

—_Akashi Seijurou_

* * *

**Chapter I: First Day**

_April 6, 2064, Spring._

The gentle spring breeze blew past a certain girl. She wore loose plain white long sleeve shirt, black skinny jeans and a pair of brown knee-high boots. Her brown _Chanel _sling bag dangled on her left shoulder. She has a long and silky hair with a color that could rival with a clear blue sky. Her hair was styled into a loose French braid and her bangs that were swept to the right side reached her eyelids. She has a skin so smooth and flawless and white that it could put an actress or a model into shame. She has a face that could put a porcelain doll into an eternal humiliation. Her eyes—which has the same shade of her hair—shone beautifully under the sun that it could be easily mistaken into a prized gem. Her lips were so pink that any man would do anything just to touch it. She was the epitome of beauty, but on the contrary, she held no expression on her face. Furthermore, she has a ghostly presence. She was a reserved and dignified young lady. The girl's name was Kuroko Tetsumi, eighteen years old, freshman student at Teikou University. She came from a family of well-known artists.

Teikou University was known for its exceptionally high standards in both academic and extracurricular aspects. The exclusive university has stood for over a century and has produced the best students whether it'd be in arts, music, business, sports, showbiz, et cetera.

Today was Kuroko's first day as a university student. She quietly walked on her way to school as she watched the cherry blossom petals that swirled in the gentle wind. _Beautiful_, she thought. She continued walking until she reached the gargantuan university gates. She walked past two guards, who didn't even notice a single strand of her hair. Then she suddenly felt some shivers run on her spine; like someone's eyes were bored on her back. _What's this feeling? _She thought, but as fast as a speed of sound, she dismissed it and continued on her way.

* * *

A certain man watched the retreating back of the teal-haired girl as he went out of a luxurious black car. He wore gray wool cotton V-neck sweater, mocha-colored skinny jeans and a pair of red _Vans _shoes. He has messy crimson tresses that shone like wild and untamable flames under the sun. His bangs slightly covered his eyes. His skin was blemish-free that it could make a girl envious. He has a strikingly attractive face that every girl would die for. He has a pair of eyes that were of two colors: the left one was crimson like a blood that it would send shivers into one's spine, and the right one was a beautiful shade of amber that it could hypnotize anyone who _dared _to look at it. Either way, his eyes were entrancing. Despite his alluring features, his expression appeared stiff. He carried an aura that could surpass that of a king's. His posture was firm and straight, he carried an authoritative ambience and he gave off a vast air of confidence. He was the epitome of perfection. His name was Akashi Seijurou, eighteen years old, freshman student at Teikou University. He came from the influential, powerful and business-minded Akashi family.

Akashi's eyes stared at the retreating figure of the teal-haired lady—like he was scrutinizing her whole-being, like he was digging through her soul. _Badump, badump. _"What the heck is this?" He grumbled beneath his breath as he touched his left chest where his heart was lying. After a few seconds, he decided to shake off this foreign feeling that might be growing inside him. Heck! He hasn't even seen her fully. Anyway, he reached for his iPhone in his pocket and sent a text message to his underlings—that's what he call his friends.

* * *

"Ugh. So early in the morning, and first day of school, too! What does Akashi want from us?" A certain man with a midnight blue hair and dark skin expressed his protest to exactly no one. His name was Aomine Daiki, eighteen years of age, a man who liked big tits, basketball, big tits, basketball, big tits and basketball. One could call him the God of Laziness, too. He came from a family of sports analysts and enthusiasts.

"Actually, Aominecchi, it's already 10:30, so it couldn't be considered _early _like you said. And when did you start caring about studies? Going to school, even." A handsome man with blonde hair conveyed his thoughts about what his friend had said earlier. His name was Kise Ryouta, eighteen years old, a man who could easily rank first in the list of most desired men if not for the existence of a certain Akashi Seijurou. He was a famous model—he started his modeling career in middle school. But despite his pretty face, he was actually so bubbly and so loud that one could compare him with a girl. He came from a family of actors, actresses and models; their genes would be put into waste if not.

"Even though Kise is annoying most of the time, what he just said earlier was actually right, Aomine." A certain man with forest green hair said his statement with an underlying meaning: This is the first time that Kise had said logical words. He wore black framed glasses and held a green toy frog with his bandaged left hand. He was a tsundere—that's what his friends have noticed—and grumpy and a horoscope freak. He was eighteen years old. He came from a family of doctors.

"Tch. Shut up, both of you." Aomine grumbled.

"Wah! Why is it that I felt as if there's some different meaning in it, Midorimacchi?" Kise started to cry loudly that it would make anyone's ears—who were within fifty meter radius—bleed.

"Kise-chin, too loud." A certain man with a nape-length purple hair and an abnormal height said in a bored tone as he continued to eat his twenty-third snack this day. He didn't care about anything unless it was a food or Akashi's orders. He came from a family of promising chefs.

"Not you, too, Murasakibaracchi." Kise continued to cry.

"Tch. Just shut up. And where the hell is Akashi? He always comes late!" Another protest was heard from Aomine.

"Why is it noisy here? And did you say anything, Daiki?" A menacing aura just appeared behind the lively group, immediately shutting Kise up.

"Speak of the devil." Aomine quietly said, but it would not get past the ears of _an_ Akashi.

"Speak again?" Akashi said with a sweet-sickening smile.

"N-no! It's nothing. I swear!" Aomine said while praying inwardly for his dear life.

"Good. I thought I heard something."

"Akashi, why did you ask us to gather here? It's the first day of school; can't it wait for some other time?" The second least abnormal of the group, Midorima, inquired the person who called for this _meeting_.

"Quite impatient, are we, Shintarou?" Akashi told the green-haired horoscope freak. Midorima just scoffed in response.

"So there's this mysterious girl," Akashi started, which earned his _underlings' _full attention, "and I think she stole my heart." He finished his mind-blowing and jaw-dropping sentence. All of them have different reactions: Murasakibara dropped his snacks, Aomine nearly got his eyes bulged out from their place, Kise's mouth had involuntarily opened so wide that a number of flies could actually fit in, and Midorima nearly coughed to death. Akashi smirked as he enjoyed his friends' reactions. After a few moments of awkward silence, the four have finally registered what Akashi had said. "Whaaaaat?!" All of them, even Midorima and Murasakibara, chorused.

* * *

In a classroom where a professor was teaching his arts class, a certain student named Kuroko Tetsumi suddenly got a feeling of being talked about.

* * *

_Author: Sooooo, how was it? How was it? When would they actually meet? Yay! Who's excited? Me, of course!_

'_Til next chapter!_

_Story Reference: Love the Way You Lie, _Rihanna

_-Kim_


	2. Chapter II: Spectator

**I don't own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

"_Relationships are complicated."_

—_Kuroko Tetsumi_

* * *

**Chapter II: Spectator**

_July 21, 2064, Summer._

Kuroko Tetsumi sat on the bench under the shade of a tree—hiding from the scorching heat of the sun. Just as winter in Japan was damn cold, summer in Japan was damn hot. She wore a sleeveless pink floral chiffon dress that reached her toes, and a simple pair of sandals. Her hair was styled into a loose fishtail braid. Her soft teal locks fluttered in the gentle summer breeze. Her exposed shoulders were a sight to every man around her. She was indeed bewitching. Her beauty was angelic, but with her character, she was an enigma.

Her mind was so focused on the novel she was reading that she didn't notice a guy standing in front of her. "E-excuse m-me, K-kuroko-sama…." A nervous voice of a man disturbed her peaceful moment. She looked up from her book to the man in front of her. He has black messy hair, a pair of grayish black eyes and an average height. He looked good enough to be a model. He held a beautiful bouquet of red roses which was surely meant for her. Kuroko slightly tilted her head to the side—making the man before her blush madly because of her cuteness. "What is it?" Her soft melodious voice chimed like a bell in the young lad's ears. The guy's breath hitched due to extreme nervousness, but he tried his best to calm down. _Calm down and just confess! _He scolded himself. "Are you okay?" Kuroko's voice snapped the man from his reverie.

"A-ah! Y-yes!" He nervously answered. "A-ano, Kuroko-sama. M-my name i-is Kenji Akiyama a-and I l-like you!" He loudly confessed to the beauty before him as he bowed while offering the bouquet of red roses to her. After Akiyama's confession, the air was suddenly filled with awkward silence. Mainly because of the students around them who had witnessed the young lad's brave confession to the prominent confession-rejecter, Kuroko Tetsumi of Teikou University. Others stopped and stared at them, others whispered quite loudly and others tried to guess what would be her answer. People eagerly waited for her response. Why was that? Because this Akiyama-boy was the eighty-ninth guy who had confessed to Kuroko since April. Kuroko stayed silent for a little more while before she stood from the bench, making Akiyama flinch. "Akiyama-san, please lift your head." Kuroko told him gently. Akiyama quickly yet nervously did as he was told. His orbs met the beautiful and gem-like powder blue eyes of the girl of his dreams. "Akiyama-san, I am very happy to know that you feel that way, but I am very sorry that I have to politely reject your confession." Kuroko said politely without beating around the bush as she slightly bowed to the man in front of her.

"T-that's quite alright, Kuroko-sama. Before I had confessed, I knew that you would reject me. I just wanted to tell you what I feel." Akiyama sadly but politely responded. "Please lift your head." He gently added.

"I am truly sorry, Akiyama-san. And please, I would be glad if you'd call me Kuroko or Kuroko-san. I'm not really comfortable with –sama."

"A-alright, K-kuroko-san, but may I ask why have you rejected my and the others' confession?" He asked without thinking. "S-sorry! You don't have to answer that." He quickly interposed.

"No, it's alright. I'll answer your question." She said as she started to gather her things on the bench.

"Then…?"

"It's because relationships are complicated. I want to avoid it as much as possible." Kuroko said. "So, I'll be going first, Akiyama-san. Good day." She added before she slowly turned around and took her leave.

She passed through a number of students who still whispered about what had happened earlier. Really, it was starting to infuriate her but she kept her façade blank. They would eventually stop when they get tired of talking.

She abruptly stopped on her way when she felt a pair of eyes boring on her back. This was the same feeling she got in the first day of school. Ever since that day, she always felt a pair intimidating eyes watching her, but whenever she turned around to look for its owner, it would always disappear. Like what she always did, she decided to ignore it and continued on her way.

* * *

"You actually look like an obsessed stalker, Akashi." Midorima commented on Akashi's behavior. "You always watch her. Every day." He added.

"Whatever do you mean, Shintarou? I am just merely observing." The red-head asked as if he didn't understand the green-head carrot-man—who just scoffed in response.

"Aka-chin, why don't you just confess to her?" The tallest of the group asked.

"May be Akashi is nervous because that girl is known for always rejecting confessions. You know, that Akiyama-guy is the eighty-ninth. Who wouldn't be scared?" Aomine said, not immediately realizing that he just voiced-out his thoughts out loud.

"Speak again, Daiki?" The red-headed dev—er, young lad asked while smiling sweetly. It would not take an idiot to comprehend the meaning of that smile—it promised pain and suffering.

"N-no! Forgive me!" Aomine frantically said as he pleaded for his life, making Akashi smirk.

"Aominecchi, it's not Kuroko-san's fault that she was born beautiful. Just as it's not my fault that I was born handsome." Kise said like he just grew two heads on his shoulders.

"You're too arrogant, Kise. Just shut up." Aomine grumbled.

Akashi sat on the bench under the tree where they were _hiding _and ignored his friends' stupid antics. He then looked at the direction where the teal-head lady had headed to before speaking to himself, "Relationships are complicated, huh?" He said as a smirk lingered on his face.

* * *

_Author: A fast update! Yay for that! Hahaha. Thank you for your support, people._

_Love lots!_

_-Kim_


	3. Chapter III: Predestined

**I don't own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

"_You are the enigmatic riddle I'm trying to perceive: mind-wrecking yet inevitable."_

—_Akashi Seijurou_

* * *

**Chapter III: Predestined**

_October 10, 2064, Fall._

The colors said warm, but the temperature said otherwise. This was _fall._ It could deceive the eyes of people, but not the skin.

Inside a car, a certain teal-haired lass's eyes wandered from one person to another. People seemed busy, even though the clock read nine o'clock in the evening. People kept coming out from luxurious cars. Women wore lavish evening dresses that seemed suffocating enough to kill them, sparkling large diamond earrings that seemed so heavy were hanged from their ears, sumptuous diamond necklaces were adorned around their necks, gold and silver bangles jangled around their wrists, branded high-heeled shoes that seemed high enough to break their ankles, their hair were sure styled extravagantly by famous hairstylists, and thick amount of cosmetics were visible on their faces.

Men wore well-tailored tuxedos made with finest cloths, their leather shoes were so shined one could actually mistake them for a mirror, and their hair were slicked back to look like fine gentlemen. "Milady, we're here." A man in his mid-thirties opened the car's door for the young lady and offered his hand. The teal-haired girl sighed before she politely took the offered hand and got off from the car. If there was one thing that she disliked the most, it was attending luxurious parties like this. But she has to attend it as it was a party organized by the university for its students. No one was exempted. Everybody has to attend.

"I'll be fine from here on, Inoue-san. I'll just call you later so you know when to pick me up." She told him. The man wished his young lady a good time as he bowed before he got inside the car and took off.

The teal-haired girl wore a simple baby pink flowing dress that reached the ground and a pair of silver five-inch heels. She only put a little amount of face powder on her face and lip gloss on her lips. The only accessory that adorned her was a simple gold necklace which has a small heart-shaped pendant. This was the gift she received from her parents on her tenth birthday, so she treasured the necklace very much. Her hair was styled in a loose bun—exposing her smooth and alabaster skin in the shoulders and in the back. And lastly, she held a small purse that was decorated with silver glitters. She was about to take a step forward when she heard someone call her name. "Tet-chan! Behind you!" Kuroko Tetsumi heard the familiar voice again. She turned around to see her best friend, Momoi Satsuki, who wore a simple white flowing dress that reached her lower thighs at the front, and the ground at the back. She wore a pair of black glittered five-inch heels and a pair of small topaz earrings. Her hair was styled in a loose French braid and she held a small black purse.

Momoi Satsuki was a well-endowed woman with a pretty face, she has long pink tresses and she has a bubbly personality. She came from a family of models, actors and actresses. The odd thing about this girl was that she hated public exposure _so_ much, so she chose to take up fine arts like Kuroko. That was the main reason they met. But still, Kuroko didn't know why an energetic girl like Momoi would befriend a quiet girl like her. "Wah! Tet-chan! You really look like a living porcelain doll!" Momoi exclaimed as she hugged Kuroko bone-crushingly.

"M-momoi-san, I c-can't breathe." Kuroko successfully told her friend as she struggled to breathe.

"Ah! Sorry, Tet-chan! I am!" Momoi immediately let go of her friend when she heard her.

"It's okay, Momoi-san. Don't worry." Kuroko assured the girl who was in the verge of crying.

"Mou~ I already told you to call me Satsuki or anything but that! It's too formal." Momoi pouted at Kuroko.

"Alright, alright, Satsuki." Kuroko said as she giggled at her friend's childish antics. "Let's go?" She offered which Momoi immediately agreed to.

* * *

Kuroko Tetsumi and Momoi Satsuki walked gracefully on the lantern-lit path as they talked about various things. They walked on a three-meter concrete bridge—there was a long man-made waterway underneath it. The water sparkled under the gaze of the moonlight. The white and pink water lilies bloomed beautifully on the crystal-clear water. The two ladies could only part their lips in awe. "Ladies, how long are you going to stand there? It's cold outta here." A man's voice snapped the two girls out from their trance. They turned their heads to the source of the voice, and there they saw a man with dark skin who wore a black and white tuxedo, his tie was loose and he has messy midnight-blue tresses. In his right side was a blonde-haired man whose style of clothing was the same as his. They looked wild yet attractive. "Dai-chan! Ki-chan!" Momoi called the two men who Kuroko didn't recognize. This was the first time she saw them.

"You know them, Satsuki?" Kuroko asked her best friend.

"Un! Wait, what?! You don't know them, Tet-chan?" Momoi asked like Kuroko was a girl who lived in caves on a mountain.

"I won't ask if I know, Satsuki." Kuroko stated in an matter-of-fact tone. How should she know? Who were these guys, anyway? Were they celebrities or something?

"Eh? Seriously? Well, they are famous in our campus. Generation of Miracles, ring a bell?" Momoi informed and asked her friend, who only shook her head no in response. "Ah? Eto …. Anyway, this rapist-looking man with midnight-blue hair is my childhood friend, Aomine Daiki." Momoi explained as she introduced Aomine to Kuroko.

"Oi, Satsuki! What do you mean, 'Rapist-looking', huh?!" Aomine protested as the blonde-haired guy restrained him from punching Momoi—a girl.

"Don't mind him, Tet-chan." Momoi told the teal-head as she waved her hand dismissively. "Anyway, this blonde is Kise Ryouta. You should have at least recognized him, Tet-chan. He is a famous model."

"You know I don't have a thing for things like that." She answered bluntly.

"Eh? Right. Anyway, Dai-chan, Ki-chan, this is Kuroko Tetsumi, my best friend!" Momoi introduced Kuroko happily to her other friends.

"We already know her." Aomine started.

"Since the first day of school in April." Kise finished the sentence. Both men smirked after that, which made Kuroko and Momoi blink in confusion. "Let's go inside. It's cold here." Kise immediately changed the topic.

* * *

The four walked inside a palace-looking structure. Different kinds of perfume filled Kuroko's nose. _Disgusting, _she thought. She wandered her eyes around the room and noticed people started to stare at them the moment they walked inside the building. It was not every day that these people would see one or two members of the infamous Generation of Miracles walking with the two most eminent ladies in their campus, Kuroko Tetsumi and Momoi Satsuki. People started whispering false rumors, which made Kuroko lift her left brow. "Don't mind them, Tet-chan." Momoi whispered to Kuroko. The four walked toward a table where two men—who Kuroko didn't recognize, again—were seated.

"Yo, Murasakibara, Midorima. Where's Akashi?" Aomine asked the two men.

"He said he's going out for fresh air." A tall—even seated—man with purple nape-length hair answered as he continued eating a variety of foods on his plate. His tie was loose but his hair was not messy like Aomine and Kise. He wore a black tuxedo.

"You know him. He's always doing what he wants." A man with baritone voice and forest-green hair stated in a matter-of-fact tone as he adjusted his black-framed glasses. "Tch. I don't really like places such as this _nanodayo_." He said to no one in particular. Unlike the other three, he wore his black tuxedo neatly. His hair was also slicked back. All in all, he looked like perfect gentleman… if not for a frying pan on his left bandaged hand.

"Oh! Tet-chan! This one is Murasakibara Atsushi." Momoi introduced the purple-haired lad who waved his hand childishly to Kuroko. "And this is Midorima Shintarou." She continued. "So, I guess you know her, too?" Momoi asked the two men who nodded in response.

"Eh? Midorima, if you really want to eat that much, you can use a plate. Why a frying pan?" Aomine dumbly asked the forest-green haired man.

"Idiot. It's obviously my lucky item _nanodayo_." Midorima answered the stupid question of his stupid fri—er, acquaintance. Kuroko could only stare at the stupid antics of her new acquaintances.

"Oh! Where are our manners? Come ladies, sit." Kise urged the two ladies to sit. He guided both of them on their chairs.

"We are going to seat with them?" Kuroko asked Momoi quietly.

"Un! I'm sorry I didn't tell you beforehand." Momoi answered. "Anyway, Ki-chan, thank you." Momoi thanked the model who only smiled gorgeously in response. Too bad that Momoi and Kuroko were immune to his charms.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen of Teikou University. I am very glad to see you all looking good! Let's officially start the party tonight. Enjoy yourselves!" A man in his late forties suddenly spoke on the stage. That was Shimokawa Hiro, the chairman of the university. After his announcement, people started to dance on the floor. The music was not of Kuroko's liking. She never fancied love songs—not a romanticist, if one would say. Even so, she still promised herself that her first dance would be the person she would spend her life with. Now this _is_ being a romanticist. Ha!

"Excuse me. I think I'm going out for fresh air." Kuroko excused herself from the table.

* * *

Kuroko went out of the building and headed to a garden of red tulips not far from the building. She just couldn't take the atmosphere in there, so she decided to go out. She found a bench under a willow tree and sat there. She would rather stay out there and enjoy her solitude than stay inside that damn party. She breathed a sigh of relief as she took in the beautiful scenery before her. _I'll definitely paint this_, she thought as she smiled. Just then, she felt a warm coat on her shoulders. She looked up to see the owner of the suit and saw a striking man with fiery red hair and a pair of crimson and amber eyes. Handsome, indeed. "You'll get cold." His velvety voice resonated in Kuroko's ears. Even his voice sounded attractive. Kuroko continued to stare at the man beside her like she was in a deep spell. "Don't stare at me like that." The man said as he smiled. _I'm melting_, he continued inside his head.

"Ah, my apologies. Thank you, anyway." Kuroko said her thanks as she blinked.

"I'm Akashi Seijurou." The man introduced himself at the beauty before his eyes.

"I'm Kuroko Tetsumi. Pleased to meet you, Akashi-san." It was Kuroko who introduced herself to the man called Akashi.

"I'm honored to get acquainted with the most enchanting lady in Teikou." Akashi stated; his smile never left his face. So much happiness, yes?

"I'm honored to get acquainted with _an_ Akashi." Kuroko said quite haughtily which made Akashi sneer.

"You know how to get back." Akashi said as he grinned. "Can I take a seat?" He asked as he glanced at the space next to Kuroko.

"Oh. Of course." She answered. For the next moments, silence seemed to engulf them, but it was not an awkward silence. The two sat contentedly as they watched the shining moon above them. The chilly wind of fall blew and carried the soft scent of the red tulips around them. They could faintly hear the music from the atrium not far from them. Akashi started to hum a song; his voice was soft and gentle. The song was quite familiar to Kuroko. _Can I Have This Dance?_ Kuroko thought. Much to her surprise, Akashi stood in front of her and offered his hand as he slightly bowed; his heart-warming smile was still visible on his handsome face. His charisma seemed to entice the girl, so she willingly took his hand. Akashi guided her to the middle of the garden, put Kuroko's one of hands on his shoulders as he held the other one in his palm, and then he placed his left hand securely on Kuroko's back. Their gazes locked on each other. "I don't know how to dance." Kuroko honestly admitted to the man before her.

"I'll guide you, then." He assured. And then he took a step as he started to sing the second verse of the song.

_Take my hand, I'll take the lead_

_And every turn will be safe with me_

And just as simple as that, like lyrics of the song, Akashi guided her thoroughly with every step she took. Their movements were synchronized with each other, much to Kuroko's relief.

_Don't be afraid, afraid to fall_

_You know I'll catch you through it all_

Akashi continued to sing as he danced with the love of his life. He sang until the end of the song. He would definitely make her his. He was the only one suited for her. He was the only one who could make her happy. He vowed that he would not stop until he Kuroko was his, even it meant murder. Call him obsessed, insane, possessive or whatever, but that was what made him as _him_. He didn't want to share what was his to anyone; especially this girl.

_So can I have this dance?_

_Can I have this dance…._

As the song came to its end, their movements stopped but their gazes were still locked with one another. Then Akashi started to speak, "You are the enigmatic riddle I'm trying to perceive," He begun, which made Kuroko lift her brow in confusion, "mind-wrecking yet inevitable." He continued as he held Kuroko tightly in his arms.

"W-what are you talking about?" Kuroko asked. Something just went wrong with this guy: a while ago, the look in his eyes seemed nice and gentle, but now, he looked like he was about to kill over something. It seemed like he has two sides. He was dangerous; Kuroko could sense it, but there was a force inside her that kept her still in this man's arms.

"The moon is my witness," Akashi started his confusing sentence, his mismatched eyes—burning with deep passion and baffling insanity—stared directly into a pair of sky-blue orbs that reminded him of a clear blue sky in summer, "Tetsumi, you took my heart. Take the responsibility." He finished as he placed Kuroko's right hand on his chest.

"I… I'm sorry." Kuroko answered, Akashi's expression hardened, "Akashi-san," she started, Akashi nodded as a sign that he was listening, "I can't give an answer for now. Can you wait?" She asked. Akashi lit up upon hearing her answer; he honestly thought that she rejected her. Anyway, it was not like he would stop persuading her just because she rejected him.

"I can. I've waited long enough. I can wait a little more." He replied with a smile. He then released Kuroko from his arms.

"Thank you for tonight, Akashi-san. I had a good time." Kuroko said as she bowed.

"Likewise, milady."

"I'll be going then. Good night."

"Good night." And then Kuroko walked away from him. She called her driver and took her leave.

* * *

Behind a tree not far from where Akashi stood, five colorful heads curiously peeked at the scene before them. "Come out, I know you're there." Akashi's voice resonated at the quiet night of the fall. Four men and one woman came out behind a huge tree.

"So you have confessed. Not that I care _nanodayo_." Midorima said as he adjusted his glasses. The man that Midorima addressed just smirked as he stared at the moon.

* * *

_Author: I updated! Yay for me! This chapter is two times longer than the previous chapters! Yay again for me! Haha._

_Anyway, thanks for those who followed and reviewed and favorite-d this! I love you, people!_

_So, Akashi has confessed! Hihihi._

_Oh! Just an advance warning for you, readers: Before you had clicked and read this story, I'm sure you had seen the genres of this, yes? This is a romance-tragedy fiction, so the future chapters—the main plot—would be darker. Please prepare yourselves. _

_Insanity will engulf us all._

_-Kim._


	4. Chapter IV: Courtship (Part I)

**I don't own Kuroko no Basuke and the song lyrics.**

* * *

"_Be mine or make me yours."_

—_Akashi Seijurou_

* * *

**Chapter IV: Courtship [Part I]**

_November 6, 2064, Fall._

It has been almost a month since Kuroko had seen Akashi. Out of all one hundred and thirteen guys who had confessed to her since April, only Akashi Seijurou had easily won her heart. However, she was not ready to enter a relationship. She was afraid of getting hurt. She wanted to be sure of her feelings before anything else. She wanted her first to be her last.

Kuroko was sitting inside the library. Like what she usually did, she was reading a novel—_Paper Towns _by John Green; he was her favorite writer—but something she couldn't comprehend bothered her. She couldn't concentrate on the book at all. Her mind aimlessly wandered on a certain red-haired guy. She had not even seen his shadow since the party. Truth to be told, it was getting bothersome—she hated the fact that she wanted to see him, even if she won't admit it. She let out a soft sigh and closed her book with a soft thud. She was not getting anywhere at this rate: her effort in trying to concentrate on the book was futile. She put the book inside her bag and got her iPhone and earphones out. She decided to listen to some songs just so she could get her mind into something else other than Akashi. She rummaged through her playlist until she came to the decision that she would play _All of the Stars_ by Ed Sheeran. She didn't know why but she thought the song fitted her mood perfectly. She looked up at the murky and gloomy sky as she listened to the song. _Winter is coming,_ she thought as she looked at it from her spot. It seemed that the weather was getting colder with each passing day. She could feel the chilly air creeping on her skin every now and then despite the fact that she was wearing a nice and warm wool jacket. She was not really fond of winter; for her, it was ruthlessly cold and uninvitingly dismal. But then again, she was like the winter: drab and subdued. She could never understand why most people loved winter—at least when she thought about winter that way. Was it because of Christmas? Fair enough. Flashy and flamboyant Christmas decorations were soon to be seen on the streets. No, you were wrong; she didn't dislike the idea of Christmas. In fact, she was born catholic. She just hated the unpleasant frosty air that the winter brought—it was making her feel lonely and remember some poignant things in the past. Another long sigh escaped her soft and glossy pink lips. _Over-thinking has become my habit. Not really good, _she thought, a small frown was visible on her face for a mere second.

Kuroko was about to stand when she saw Momoi frantically looking sideways as if looking for something, or someone. She gathered her things and stood up then decided to approach her lone friend. "Satsuki, are you looking for something?" Kuroko asked as she lightly tapped her friend's shoulder.

"Ah!" Momoi screeched _inside the library_. Librarians looked at her with visible frowns and irritations on their wrinkled faces. Momoi mumbled a sorry to them as she bowed, and then she looked at her side and found who she was looking for.

"I'm really sorry, Satsuki. I didn't mean to startle you." Kuroko said; sincerity was laced in her voice.

"It's okay, Tet-chan!" Momoi gleefully but quietly said, "I'm actually looking for you! I knew you are here but I just can't see you. Good thing you approached me, though 't was startling." She continued. Kuroko barely heard Momoi breathe as she said that.

"Are you alright? You seem in a hurry…." Kuroko seemed unsure what to think of Momoi's behavior.

"Ah! Right, Tet-chan, come with me! You must see this." Momoi cheerfully said as she pulled Kuroko by the wrist.

* * *

"Where are we exactly heading to, Satsuki?" Kuroko asked again as she was still being pulled. To her disconcert, Momoi just gave her a smile that shouted, '_secret'_. Kuroko sighed yet again, finally giving up on asking her friend. Truth to be told, she was sighing too much today, and she didn't know why. She just let herself be pulled by her friend. She was guided to somewhere she didn't recognize. _Have we left the campus? _She asked internally. She wandered her eyes around her: There were still buildings that resembled to those in their school, but there was a wide garden of flowers and trees around them; she came to a thought that they haven't left the campus at all, yet she didn't know that a place like this existed within the school's vicinity.

"This is the university's botanical garden. It's beautiful, isn't it?" Momoi finally spoke after who-knows-how-long.

"I never knew there is place like this in our school." Kuroko said as she took in her surroundings. This would be her subject on her next painting.

"Un! I never knew, too. Not until the other day."

"Why did the university kept this from us?" Kuroko softly mumbled. The question was not really for anyone, but Momoi answered it anyway.

"Because this place is reserved."

"I see." Kuroko didn't press on the matter anymore. She knew she would get her answers soon. And then just as she let herself be taken away by the beautiful scenery, she heard some muffled sounds from a far. The sound was getting louder as she and Momoi neared it. Kuroko made out that the sound was actually a song—a love song, perhaps—being played by a group of men who were familiar to her.

Standing in the middle of the garden was the man who had confessed to her in the party last October together with the other four guys she had met on that same night. Akashi, who was holding a microphone, was in the front of the group. On his right side was Kise, who was playing a keyboard. On his left side was Aomine, who was playing a guitar. Behind Aomine was Midorima, who was playing a bass. Behind Kise was Murasakibara, who was playing drums.

When the boys had seen Momoi with Kuroko not far from them, Kise started to play his keyboard for the intro. After that, Akashi looked directly at Kuroko's eyes and smiled his heart-melting smile—a smile that every girl would die for. Akashi started to sing the first verse.

_Can I touch you?  
I can't believe that you are real  
How did I ever find you?_

Akashi's voice was mellow and gentle, just like the last time Kuroko heard him singing. Kuroko listened to him with all her attention. His voice was soothing and heart-warming. Kuroko heard that Akashi was a proud and condescending kind of man, but based on her observation, something deep down that mask was a gentle, thoughtful and considerate soul. On the contrary, something in him that didn't feel right also attracted her. Kuroko, as curious as she was, wanted to know more about him.

_You are the dream that saved my life  
You are the reason I survived  
Baby_

As Akashi sang, he only directed his gaze on the girl that stole his heart the first time he saw her. _She's really beautiful, _he thought. No girl had ever made his heart skip just by looking at her face until he met Kuroko Tetsumi. And he was happy it was her. Kuroko was not just beautiful and talented, she was a dignified woman that every man would dream of. Unknown to him, the obsessive, insane and domineering self that was living deep down his unconscious shouted that he wouldn't let anyone have her, even if it meant death.

_I never thought that I could love  
Someone as much as I love you  
I know it's crazy but it's true_

_Never thought that I could need  
Someone as much as I need you  
I love you_

Kuroko's heart started beating like crazy like it was going to jump out of her chest. Who wouldn't? When Akashi sang the last three lyrics of the chorus, he reached out for her. Kuroko felt Momoi walked to the side when Akashi started striding towards her. _Goodness gracious!_ She was really getting anxious now. It seemed that maintaining her impassive expression suddenly became a difficult thing to do now.

_Can I hold you?  
Girl, your smile lights up the sky  
You are too beautiful for the human eye_

Akashi stood in front of Kuroko and reached to touch the right side of her face. By each second, Kuroko felt her face getting warm. She was so sure that she was blushing now. _How embarrassing, _she thought as she tried her best to act unaffected. No one could blame her, this was the first time that someone sang for her, this was the first time that someone touched her face, and this was the first time that someone made her feel like this. But it felt just right, she felt happy, she felt so sure.

_You are the dream that never dies  
You are the fire that burns inside  
Baby_

Akashi continued to sing the chorus as he held Kuroko's smooth and pretty face. He really felt happy just being together with her like this. Looking at her sky-blue eyes made him calm down. Correct, he was actually nervous. Ha! The absolute emperor has finally found his weakness.

_You are the sunshine in the sky  
You are the sparkle in my eye_

Again, Akashi continued to sing the last part of the song, which was singing its chorus for the last time. As he neared the end of the song, he cautiously moved his hand that was resting on Kuroko's cheek to hold her soft and slender hands.

Kuroko felt her body stiffen at the touch, but Akashi smiled at her reassuringly. As strange as it may be for Kuroko after seeing that smile, she felt herself relax. They continued to gaze at each other's eyes for the rest of the song.

Momoi was jumping on her place because of the _romantic_ scene before her eyes. Flowers and rainbows and sparkles were her background. _They look absolutely perfect! _She dynamically thought as she smiled from ear to ear. Her hands were clasped together over her chest.

When Akashi stopped singing, he guided Kuroko's hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles as he smiled, his eyes never left her face. He opened his mouth to say something, "Kuroko Tetsumi, be mine or make me yours?" Oopsie, he sounded arrogant in there. Bad shot, he didn't plan to sound like that in the first place. May be he was _too _nervous. Kuroko just stared impassively at him. "I want your answer here and now." Okay, seriously, his being-absolute complex was getting troublesome. Kuroko was still quiet. "I take your silence as a yes, then." He declared, that was when Kuroko finally decided to speak.

"Akashi-san, don't you think you're being too overbearing?" That wasn't a question, but a statement that was said rather monotonously. She sounded more impassive than before—if that was even possible. She removed her hand from Akashi's hold, turned around and left.

"Tet-chan, wait!" Momoi run after Kuroko as soon as she registered the turn of events. She didn't envisage it like this. When she caught up with her friend, she stayed silent until she was sure that they were out of the boys' ear-shot. "Tet-chan, why did you do that?" She asked.

Kuroko looked at Momoi before answering, "He sounded arrogant. _Demanding_ me to answer 'yes'." Okay, she thought that she actually sounded childish at that. Truth to be told, she would say 'yes' if he did not sound like that.

"You have a point there, but he's just like that. So, if he sounded nice, would you agree?" Momoi curiously asked Kuroko. Kuroko stopped walking after hearing that question, and Momoi looked at her as if she was studying her. Kuroko suddenly felt uncomfortable under Momoi's gaze. Not that Momoi could figure out what was on Kuroko's mind, _duh_, she was too pokerfaced to decipher.

"I never said that." Kuroko finally said and continued walking. She did not say 'no' because it would mean that she didn't like Akashi. She actually liked Akashi; it was just that she wouldn't lower her pride as a girl just because she liked a guy. She was too proud and dignified to do so. Honestly, that mind-set of her was troublesome.

"Eh?" Momoi pouted. She decided to not press on the matter anymore because she knew that she wouldn't get her answers anytime soon. Kuroko was just too stubborn to admit what she was actually feeling.

* * *

"Akashi, you just let her leave like that?" Aomine asked like he couln't believe what just happened. Akashi turned to look at his friends and saw all of them waiting for an answer, though Midorima hid his curiousity by adjusting his glasses. Unfortunately, Akashi knew him all too well.

"She's right, I sounded arrogant. It was my fault." Akashi admitted. "Thank you for helping me with this, anyway." He added. The other four could just gawk at Akashi like he was an alien. The absolute Akashi Seijurou they knew had _never ever_ admitted a mistake before, though he never made an error before. Fair enough. Of course, how could he admit a mistake when this was actually his first time creating such? "Flies will come in if you don't close your mouths." Akashi remarked, the four then closed their mouths. "Anyway, don't worry about that. It's not like she rejected me." He confidently said.

"Ha, you're right." Aomine answered on behalf of his other three friends as he smirked. "Sweep her off your feet, Akashi." Aomine was being supportive, to be honest. Not like him at all; he never cared about anything but basketball before.

"I will, Daiki. I will." Akashi declared as he looked at the direction where Kuroko had gone to.

* * *

_Author: Yay! I finally posted the latest chapter! Midterm exams are on my way._

_So how's the fourth installment? Did you enjoy it? Because seriously, I loved it! Haha._

_Okay, let me just share a psychological fact that I learned from my psychology class._

_Psychological Fact: Did you know that people look more attractive in the dark and when they are emotionally tensed?_

_I really don't get why people look more attractive when emotionally tensed, may be just for sadistic people. Haha._

_Anyway, please leave a review!_

'_Til next chapter!_

_-Kim_


	5. Chapter V: Courtship (Part 2)

**I don't own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

"_I like you so much that it annoys me."_

—_Kuroko Tetsumi_

* * *

**Chapter V: Courtship [Part II]**

_November 17, 2064, Fall._

Akashi Seijurou's confession and advances to Kuroko Tetsumi spread like a wildfire all over the university. It started when Akashi decided to publicize—which was two weeks ago—that he was courting the eminent beauty of Teikou University. Everybody knew that the famous leader of Generation of Miracles never had have any interest with girls before, but it wasn't really a shock that he, too, would fall for a beautiful, talented, smart and dignified young lady like Kuroko Tetsumi. Girls and boys lamented over the news, but all of them accepted it to the bottom of their hearts because even they couldn't deny the fact the Akashi Seijurou and Kuroko Tetsumi looked like a perfect match for each other. Ever since then, no guy had ever even _tried_ to approach Kuroko again.

_Why do you think?_

Because no one was brave enough to defy the emperor. No one was courageous enough to go against the king. _No one steals the emperor's possessions. _And this time, the most enchanting lady of the Teikou University who was famous for being a confession-rejecter, Kuroko Tetsumi of the Kuroko House—family of world-famous artists.

Three days ago, a large number of students of the university even formed a club that supported the two most famous people of Teikou. Its name? _The Forever AkaKuro Fans Club. _It actually sounded lame in the ears of people who were neutral as far as the topic was concerned.

But for Kuroko, there were two different sides of the news: The good side and the not-so bad side. _News Flash: _When Akashi made his intentions public, no guy had pestered her _ever again_; on the contrary, Akashi Seijurou continuously pursued her. Not the giving-flowers-and-chocolates-and-teddy-bears kind of pursue, but the always-singing-cheezy-songs kind of pursue. That wasn't really bad, was it? Akashi would always sing love songs for her whenever he got a chance. But most of the time, he just liked to annoy her. She thought that Akashi was being overly _cheezy and annoying _at the same time_. _She would wonder if he was doing that on purpose. She couldn't understand him. He gave off authoritative and demanding ambience on the outside, he had such a vast confidence and stiff front; however, Kuroko was still wondering about his true character. If she was to give in to him, maybe she could understand what was in Akashi's mind. He was the only one who Kuroko couldn't read. _He is complicated._

Often times, Kuroko would feel a pair of intimidating eyes boring on the back of her head. It wasn't like she didn't know who that was. It was really obvious. Akashi sometimes acted like an obsessed stalker—that was what she _and_ Akashi's friends noticed. She didn't know why she was letting this happen, but she thought that she might be starting to like him and she still didn't know why. She couldn't understand herself at all; why would she be in love with a person who annoyed her? But still, he had more good points than bad points. Not only his looks and social status, but also his cheezy songs and cheezy pick-up lines. She couldn't deny those. _Ah, this feeling is so annoying, _Kuroko thought as she slightly frowned.

"Tet-chan, the professor is calling you." Momoi Satsuki decided to snap her friend out from her stupor. Truth to be told, their teacher had been calling Kuroko for almost three minutes now.

"Ah. He is?" Kuroko asked Momoi, who answered a small nod. Kuroko looked at the teacher, stood up and apologized, "I apologize for my rudeness, sensei." Kuroko said as she bowed. "May I ask what you have asked me earlier?" She continued.

"Ah, it's alright, Kuroko-san. If would you please translate the fourth line in English?" The English literature professor asked as he scratched his head. Honestly, he looked like he was embarrassed. Shouldn't it be the other way round? _Madoka-sensei is really weird, _Kuroko thought. Kuroko picked her book up and read the fourth line of the poem which was written in Japanese. This would be easy for her; after all, she lived with her British grandfather in United Kingdom from ages five to thirteen years old. Her mother was actually half-Japanese and half-British. If one would ask, Kuroko's full name was Tetsumi Antoweif Kuroko, but since she was born in Japan and three-fourth of her blood was actually Japanese, she went by the name Kuroko Tetsumi. "Kuroko-san?" Her professor called her again.

"Ah, yes." Kuroko answered briefly and put her attention to the book again, "_Certain darkness is needed to see the stars, that's why your faith must be bigger than your fears." _She translated the sentence. This poem was actually written by her auntie who passed away because of a certain disease that couldn't be cured. That was almost five years ago in a winter day. This poem was her auntie's last piece of work before crossing the twilight. She wrote it while struggling to live her life without any regrets. The poem turned out to be her greatest master piece. _God sure likes testing people. _This was also the reason why she never liked winter.

"Precise and perfect as always, Kuroko-san. Thank you, you may take your seat." Madoka-sensei told her. Kuroko took her seat and sighed.

"Wah, Tet-chan, you're really good in English! I wish I am as good as you!" Momoi quietly exclaimed to her friend.

"Ah, it's nothing. It's only natural since I lived with my British grandfather in the United Kingdom." Kuroko explained.

"But I still bet that you would be as good as you are now even if you didn't live there." Momoi said.

"I guess so. I wouldn't fit in my family if I don't know English. It's essential for artists—writers in particular."

"Hmm. Tet-chan is from a family of world-famous artists, right?" Momoi asked and Kuroko nodded in response. "So what do you really like to do better, visual arts or literary arts?"

"Both, I think." Kuroko answered without beating around the bush. Just then, the bell rung, signaling that the time allotted in the current subject was already over.

"Okay, then. For your requirements, I would like you to make a poem about emotions. Due date will be Thursday next week. That's all." Madoka-sensei said before going out of the classroom. Just then, all students except Kuroko grunted on their seats.

"Ugh. Madoka-sensei really likes to do that. He's so nice but I feel like he's taking it back by requiring us such things." Momoi grumbled beneath her breath while packing her things.

"I don't think so. Our subject is literature so it's justifiable." Kuroko said as she stood up. "Let's go?"

"Ugh. I wish I could be as understanding as you."

* * *

"Oi, Akashi. Your princess is here." Aomine said when he saw Kuroko and Momoi coming out from the main building. Aomine, along with the other members of the Generation of Miracles were waiting on the bench under the shade of a tree near the main building.

"I can see that, Daiki. I'm not blind." Akashi stated as he rolled his eyes. He stood up and turned to walk towards Kuroko. When Momoi saw him, she smiled and ran to where Aomine and the others were standing. "Tetsumi," He called her name with such gentle tone as he smiled. He removed his scarf and tied it around Kuroko's neck.

"I'm okay, Akashi-san." Kuroko deadpanned.

"Ha. Pretty and stubborn as always. Why not drop the –san?" Akashi said quite haughtily.

"Demanding and arrogant as always, Akashi-_san_?" Kuroko said back as she dismissed Akashi's hand. "Satsuki, I thought you want to try the foods at the new café?" She turned to ask Momoi. Momoi saw Akashi glance at her and immediately knew what he wanted.

"A-ah, yes. About that, I a-actually invited everyone. Haha." Momoi nervously stated. _Forgive me, Tet-chan, _Momoi thought.

"What? I don't know abou—!" What Aomine wanted to say was cut off because Momoi elbowed him in his stomach. "Ugh, Satsuki, what was that for?!" He groaned as he hugged his stomach. Even though Momoi was a well-endowed woman and she looked like she couldn't even lay a finger on a fly, her strength was actually something that any guy—except Akashi—would be afraid of.

"It's just like what Satsuki said." Akashi told his dumbfounded friends, and then he turned to Kuroko, "Let's go?" He continued as he offered his hand. Kuroko only stared at Akashi impassively while he smiled a victorious smile.

"Tch." _Huh, why am I attracted to this brat? _Kuroko thought as she clicked her tongue. "I can walk on my own." She said before walking past Akashi.

* * *

"Ah! The foods here are delicious!" Aomine exclaimed as he finished his sixth order. "Another order of spicy chicken curry and rice, please!" He shouted.

"Ah, you eat like a pig, Aominecchi." Kise commented on his friend's behavior as he shook his head.

"Tch. You are so embarrassing to be with." Midorima stated as he clicked his tongue.

"Another bowl of ramen, please." Murasakibara ordered without any care in the world.

"The two of you, shut up! Only Murasakibara can understand my feelings!" Aomine said.

"At least Murasakibaracchi eats decently."

"Just shut up, Kise!" Other customers didn't look bothered by their lively group at all. In fact, most of them were enjoying the scene.

"Please excuse me; I'll just get some fresh air." The petite blue-haired girl's voice cut off Aomine and Kise's bickering. All of them stared up to the bluenette who stood up and bowed at them. "I will be back shortly." She said before going out of the café.

"Excuse me." Akashi stated after a while. He decided to follow Kuroko outside.

* * *

Kuroko sat on the bench under the nearby tree. She quietly stared at the nature in front of her. She had to sort out the emotions in her chest. She closed her eyes and took a deep, calming breath. She did it for almost five minutes. When she opened her eyes, the color that welcomed her was red. Sitting across her was none other than Akashi Seijurou. "Why are you here?" She deadpanned almost immediately.

"I'm just worried so I decided to follow you here." Akashi answered as he adjusted himself comfortably on the bench.

"I'm not a kid so you can go back now. Don't worry, I won't ditch you." She spat out. Oopsie, she didn't sound mean in there, did she? Kuroko herself was also shocked at her tone. She looked at Akashi and saw him staring at her with sad eyes. _Why does it hurt to see him like that? _She thought. Nevertheless, she tried her best to look impassive.

"…Do you hate me that much?" Akashi asked after a while of deafening silence. He couldn't hide that he was hurt by those words.

"I…." Kuroko was cut off by Akashi.

"I'll go back to the café now. I'm sorry for being annoying." Akashi said as he stood up. Kuroko couldn't move from her spot for a little while. But before her mind could process what she was about to do, she stood up and tried to catch up with Akashi.

"Akashi-kun, wait!" She shouted. She couldn't believe that she just shouted. This was actually the first time. Akashi was dumbfounded at Kuroko's actions, so he decided to turn around and confirm it. There, standing not far from him was a panting Kuroko Tetsumi.

"…Tetsumi?"

"Akashi-kun, listen to me because I will only say this once." She said and Akashi nodded in response. "I'm not really good at expressing my feelings. I mean, I have never expressed what I really feel. This is the first time, so listen to me attentively." She took a deep breath. "You're arrogant and demanding and you always annoy me a lot. I think that you're such a brat, did you know that?"

"O-oh. I'm sorry…."

"But I like you, okay? Your annoying attitude along with your annoying cheezy pick-up lines; I like them. I don't know why and I've never felt this before but I like you. I like you so much that it annoys me." She said. Only the sound of cars and the whistle of the wind could be heard after that. Akashi could only stare at Kuroko with wide eyes. He couldn't believe that he finally won over the love his life. "Ah, what's wrong with me today? This is so embarrassing." Kuroko said to no one in particular.

"…Do you really mean that?" Akashi just had to confirm it. Kuroko looked at him and took another deep breath. She walked towards him and stopped at a distance of two feet.

"Yes." She answered. Before she could say another word, she felt herself being hugged tightly yet gently by Akashi Seijurou.

"Thank you, Tetsumi. I'm so happy." Akashi couldn't hide his happiness. He was determined to keep her no matter what. Kuroko moved her hand and hesitantly hugged Akashi back. They stayed like that for a while. Akashi released her and smiled at her, "Call me 'Sei'?" He said. Kuroko stared at him expressionlessly.

_Ah, there goes his annoying attitude again, _she thought. "No. 'Akashi-kun' is okay for the mean time." She declared firmly.

"Call me 'Sei'."

"I said, no. Do you want me to go back calling you 'Akashi-san' again?" Kuroko said as she walked past him.

"Alright. 'Akashi-kun' is okay for the _mean time_." Akashi sighed and gave in to his _girlfriend_. Really, Kuroko Tetsumi was the only one who had the guts to defy him. He didn't mind it, though. That attitude of hers was one of the most interesting parts of her. Akashi ran to catch up to his girl and sneaked his right arm on her shoulder. Kuroko stopped and stared impassively at him.

"Akashi-kun, your arm." She deadpanned.

"What about my arm?" Akashi tried to play dumb.

"Please remove your arm." She coldly elaborated her first statement.

"Oops." Akashi removed his arm almost immediately and put both up like he was surrendering. Kuroko rolled her eyes and walked ahead of him while Akashi smirked and put his hands in his pockets. He maintained a good distance between him and Kuroko. This _Ice Queen_ was his, anyway. Together, with smiling hearts, they went back to the café.

* * *

_Author: Wah! I'm really sorry for the late update! I've been busy these past few weeks because the closing of the first semester here is coming. That means final exams and bundles of requirements, too. Huhu. Please understand; Accountancy is not an easy course. Ugh, it has become more difficult than last year. I also have to prepare for the up and coming qualifying exams. I promise to update as soon as my school matters are done for this semester. Wish me luck!_

_Ah! Don't forget to leave a review; your reviews inspire me the most. I hope you like the update._


End file.
